Door sensors
Door sensors (sometimes known as photoelectric or infrared beam, electric safety door edges, door detector, electric proximity edgesWhat is an elevator? (by Dover Corp.), or electric doorman) is an elevator device that detects a passenger or an object on the doorway which prevents the doors from closing. If a person or an object blocks the doorway and the sensors detects the person or object, the door will reopen then stays open and will not closed until the person moves away or the object is removed from the doorway. If the doors are being held open for a more than the specified period, the elevator will go into nudge mode and the doors will close slowly with a continuously beep. The door sensors will not work on the fire service mode, hence the fireman's elevator still need mechanical safety edges when the sensor not working. In some door sensors (like Panachrome C3540), there are LED illumination lamps inside the sensors that indicate the door movement, usually green for door opening and flashing red for door closing. Some door sensors used in Otis, Schindler, and Kone emits a continuously beep when a person entering and exiting the elevator, and blocks the doorway (by sensor system setting). Door sensors are also possible to detect an object or obstacle blocking the doorway. Types of elevator door sensors For all the elevators with the door sensors may need an independent power supply to make the sensors work. Door sensors are usually work with a pair, The transmitter unit (or TX unit) which present the infra-red beams to the receiver unit (or RX unit) to receive the infra-red beams and make the sensors working. CEDES UPS.jpg|Disused CEDES Universal Power Supply for elevator door sensors. Normal door sensors This type is just a normal door sensors installed inside the car doors, not on the inside of the outer landing doors. Photoelectric door sensors closeview.jpg|Close look of the door sensors or photoelectric sensors. It is shown on the right hand side of the picture. OTIS elevator door sensor.JPG|Electric door sensors in an Otis Gen2 elevator. This door sensor was manufactured by CEDES. Otis elevator door Wittur sensor.jpg|Electric door sensors in an Otis Gen2 elevator. This door sensor was manufactured by Wittur (WSE-81 Plus, RX unitTX unit mounted on the other side of the doors.) with their door operator (Pegasus Plus). Schindler elevator door CEDES sensor.jpg|Electric door sensors were additionally installed in a Schindler elevator. This door sensor was manufactured by CEDES. WECO door sensor label.JPG|Weco door sensor (Weco-917A, TX unitRX unit mounted on the other side of the doors.) used on a generic elevator. This type of door sensor is often used on some Hyundai elevators. MANSAFE door sensor.JPG|MANSAFE door sensor made by Formula Systems Witney Oxfordshire. This door sensor is used on a 1991 Lift Munich elevator. Mixed door bumpers and sensors : These are mechanical door bumpers but with built-in door sensors. Some elevator manufacturers like Shanghai Mitsubishi, GoldStar and LG (both were in the 1990s), and others are using this type of door sensors. Shanghai Mitsubishi S100-R door sensor.JPG|Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator mechanical door bumper with built-in sensor (manufactured by TL Jones). Mitsubishi_newer_door_bumper.JPG|Mitsubishi mechanical door bumper with built-in sensor installed on a 1993 Mitsubishi elevator. This elevator used to have regular mechanical bumpers until they were replaced by this current door sensor type. This door sensor was manufactured by TL Jones. Electric eyes Alternative name of this device is photo eyes. This type is consists of two small infrared sensors or light bulbs (in older elevators) located on the knee level of the car door jambs. They can also be found on the hall door jambs but they are very rare. Often found in some older elevators with narrow gap between the landing and car doors where normal door sensors cannot be installed on the gap, but some elevators with regular door gap features this as an additional door safety device. LM_electric_eye.jpg|Knee-level electric eye door sensors on a 1990s Lift Munich elevator. Safety ray Safety ray are one or two infrared-light beams that cover the full width of the doors. Multi-beam door sensors These are multiple infrared-light beams that covers some 1800mm in height of the doors. 3D multi-beam door sensors These door sensors are similar to the multi-beam type mentioned above, but has 3D sensors that monitors the hall by expanding multiple infrared-light beams. Ultrasonic door sensors These are door sensors that uses sound waves to scan a 3D area near the open doors. This type is very rare found in most modern elevators. Notable elevator door sensors manufacturers *AA Electric *Adams Elevator *CEDES *Formula Systems (division of Airdri Group) *Janus Elevator *Ningbo Safety Electronic Co. Ltd. (SFT) *Telco *TL Jones *Tri-Tronics *Weco *Wittur/Selcom (usually packaged with their door operatorBut elevators installed with Wittur door operator can be mounted with other sensors such as TL Jones or Weco.) Notable elevator door sensors *3D Elevator Door Sensors (Adams Elevator) *cegard/Mini (CEDES) *Formula VISION Series 1 and 2 (Formula System) *LAMBDA (Otis) *MANSAFE (Formula Systems - Witney Oxfordshire) *Microscan (TL Jones - currently replaced to M-Series/M-Class) *Panachrome 3D and C3540 (Janus and Memco) *S100-R (Shanghai Mitsubishi) *SFT-627/637 (SFT - for Toshiba elevators only) *SafeScreen (Formula Systems) *SafeZone 3D (Formula Systems - will be replaced by the new VISION series) *SlimScreen (Formula Systems - current Kone elevator door sensor with AMD door operator) *WSE-81 Plus and 151 Plus (Wittur - option for Kone elevator door sensor with AMD door operator) Category:Safety Category:Elevator components